


Hunter

by thebeastinsideusall



Series: Supernatural [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean's a sweetheart, Dean's a sweetie, F/M, Read insert, Reader Insert, Tumblr Prompt, awwwwww, cuteness, prompt, puppy, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 17:20:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14117193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebeastinsideusall/pseuds/thebeastinsideusall
Summary: Prompt - You got a puppy even though Dean said no, so you gotta hide it and Dean finds it





	Hunter

Imagine - You get a puppy for the bunker even though Dean said no

\----------

You did it. You spent the 500 bucks, you got food, collar and toys. A cute plaid bed and already had a name stitched into the side. Giant water bowl and a thick leash. You bought a puppy. The absolute cutest puppy ever. He was a gunpowder grey and black brindle with blue eyes and unsteady legs. A happy face and cute little growl and bark. 

The only problem now, was hiding him from the boys. You were told, explictely, that any pets were a solid no for the bunker. After three years, you had enough. You wanted a dog, so you got one. And if Dean even thinks he's gonna get rid of this dog, he's got another thing coming. Because dammit, you'd been witout one for nearly ten years now and you missed it. 

"Shhh."You tried to quiet the soft whimper of the eight week old puppy. Snuggled into your hoodie like you were smuggling in drugs in an airport. Even though the boys weren't home and wouldn't be for several more days. 

You made sure the little guy was set up in your room, on the far side of the hallway and several doors down from Dean's room. Hopefully it's far enough away that the eldest Winchester won't hear any whimpers or barks. Water bowl check, puppy pads, check, fluffy bed with the name stitched into the front, check. You were so happy that you finally did it wihtout the brothers knowing. 

Two days passed and the puppy had already learned to sit and lay down, he was insanely smart. House training was proving to be difficult but he was little, he'd learn sooner or later, hopefully... His ears had been docked before you bought him and although you think it a bit cruel to chop half their ears off, you had to admit he looked fierce. For a puppy. 

You lay there in your bed, contemplating a nap as the puppy snuggled up against your side. Snuffling in that way that puppies do and giving a heaving sigh as if his life was so hard he needed to sleep as well. You chuckled softly, gave him a little back rub and sighed yourself. Maybe just close my eyes for a minute. 

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

Bodies aching, nerves shot, bloodied boots and duffles full of clothes that desperately needed a soak in the washer. The boys came home late in the night. Both of them waving the other off as the main door was locked tight, showers run and in Dean's case, a bottle of whiskey in his hand as he made his way to his room. 

Until he heard tiny scratches against a door and little whimpers coming from further down the hall. His brow furrows and he silently pads down the hall. He knows your room is on the far right, closest to his room and furthest away from the front door of the bunker. It makes you feel safer knowing the boys are between you and the only entrance. The little scatches stopped but started up again. 

He goes to knock but knowing you're most likely asleep he instead pushes the closed door open slowly. The room was dim, but the bedside lamp was on. A bandana thrown over the shade to make the light warmer and less bright to sleepy eyes. You were lying on your side on your bed, curled up into a little ball. Dean watched you for a moment, smiled gently as you breathed in and out. He took in the room more.

There were pads on the floor, a silver dish and a fluffy plaid dog bed and he instantly knew what the sound was now. Seeing the black and grey puppy on the floor, chewing on one of your socks instead of the multitude of toys laying around on the floor. Dean blew a heavy breath out his nose and was just seconds away from blowing up, you knew the rules of the bunker. 

But then the little puppy came to his leg, looked up at him with his big blue eyes and docked ears. A little paw pushing at his bare foot and Dean sighed yet again. You had went through all this trouble. Had begged for years now to have a dog at the bunker to keep you company while they were away on hunts. Dean reached down, picked up the puppy by the scruff, stared him deep in the eyes for a moment and a little pink tongue reached out and licked Dean's nose. 

An idea popped into Dean's head and he grabbed a couple toys from the floor, the leash from the dresser and closed the door gently so as not to wake you. "Come on, let's play a trick." Dean whispered to the puppy, held him to his chest as he made his way down the hall to the war room.   
Hours later you wake up, reaching to snuggle your puppy and finding him gone. Your eyes shoot open and you start frantically searching for your four legged companion. Under the bed, behind the laundry basket, your heart racing. Because it could take you hours to find the puppy in this bunker with all the open doors. And the boys were supposed to be home soon!

Your feet slapped on the cool floors as you frantically tried to search every room quickly and you just couldn't find him. Running into something solid and warm, and very much not a wall you realize you've walked right into Sam. 

"Something wrong?" He asked with a raised eyebrow, his hair matted down from his jog.  
"Uh umm no, just, left my ipod somewhere and I can't remember where I left it. " You smiled, gave him a hug for being back safe and left as soon as you'd found him. Your heart racing like a wildfire. 

"I think I saw it in the war room." Sam shouted back at your retreating form and you hurried along. You knew your ipod was on your dresser in your room... You make your way into the war room. Expecting to maybe find your puppy and you do. Except Dean is sitting cross legged on the floor, the little puppy between his crossed legs and rope toy in his hands.

"You know, I figured you'd at least try to hide him deeper in the bunker." Dean's eyes look up and you knew you were caught, tears catching in your eyes because you know he' going to make you take him back. Dean's eyes widen and he stutters over his words. "Now...don't go doing that... jesus please don't cry princess." 

Your breath hitches, not from the tears, but because Dean's only called you that a few choice times in the years since you've known him. It's reserved for if you're badly hurt from a hunt or that one time you had a really bad cold. "Please let me keep him....."

Dean watches you for a second, then stands. His long legs lifting him up off the hard wood floor, in one hand he holds the puppy who starts whimpering at the sight of you and wriggles in Dean's grasp slightly to get to you. He walks up to you and hands you the puppy, ruffling his ears and a deep sigh escapes Dean's lips. 

"Fine, you can keep him...but!" You're excited face falters a bit as he points a finger to the puppy.

"He's gonna learn to attack like a police dog. I'm not letting you keep a dog that won't protect you." You throw your free arm around Dean's chest and hug him tightly, whispering thank you's over and over into his chest as the puppy wriggles and grunts from being squished. 

Dean tucks a lock of your hair behind your ear and your cheeks tinge pink at the gentle gesture, it's not the normal thing for Dean to do and he's looking at you a bit differently, like he means what he says when he wants you protected. It's strange. He only grins, that different shade in his eyes gone as he smiles at you. 

"So what's his name?"

"Hunter."

 


End file.
